Wireless communication devices, e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistant, smart phones, and the like, are ubiquitous. Such devices typically connect to a wireless network to send and receive data related to any number of different uses. Data exchange between a wireless communication device and a wireless network typically utilize various protocols to correct errors that occur during the transmission and receiving of wireless signals. One such method is the hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) method. The HARQ method involves sending synchronous retransmissions with a feedback message received by the receiving entity from the transmitting entity, and when the feedback message indicates that the data packet has not been received successfully, a retransmission data packet is transmitted to the receiving entity after a predetermined time span. In conventional systems, performance data associated with each exchange of data between a wireless communication device and a wireless network, such as HARQ data, is discarded or ignored after use to enable a successful transmission of data. Although this performance data may be collected, it is not currently utilized to locate failures in a wireless network, nor is it utilized to improve the service that other users of the wireless network experience.
The above-described deficiencies of today's wireless communication networks and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.